


02 Highlander

by idontlikegravy (subcircus)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/idontlikegravy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie is having trouble understanding Duncan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	02 Highlander

Richie stared into his beer intently, as though willing it to be something else. "Something wrong with my beer today kid?" Joe asked, startling him. Richie smiled half-heartedly and shook his head.

"No Joe, sorry, it's not the beer."

Joe knew Richie didn't have a girl at the moment, or another Immortal after him, so there was only one other thing could make him melancholy.

"Let me guess, about six feet tall, long dark hair?" Richie smiled and nodded.

"I know he's going through a really tough time at the moment but he won't let me in. It's the anniversary today. I guess having me around today just reminds him of what happened."

"Hey, don't presume to understand him Rich. I've been Watching him nearly twenty years and I still don't have a clue what goes on under that thick Scottish skull of his."

As if on cue, Richie sat up as he felt the approach of another Immortal and a few seconds later Duncan entered the bar, a big grin on his face.

"Richie! Joe! Let me get you both a drink," he declared. Confused, Joe and Richie both looked at the Highlander.

"Are you okay Mac?"

"Sure Rich, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, today and all…" a shadow crossed Duncan's face.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly full of the joys of spring today, but Tess wouldn't want us miserable for eternity," he replied and clapped Richie on the back. "So how about those beers Joe?"

"Sure thing," Joe passed out the beer then raised his glass, "To absent friends."

Duncan and Richie both joined the toast.

"But Mac, you've been like a bear with a sore head for over a week now, if it wasn't because of today, then what was it?" Richie asked, bewildered.

"I'm sorry Rich, I've been a bit preoccupied. There was something I had to take care of. It's done now."

Richie looked at Duncan and then at Joe who cast him a knowing 'I told you so' glance.

_I guess Joe's right_, Richie mused, _I guess I don't understand him after all._ Richie shook his head and drank his beer and wondered if there was anyone who did understand the Highlander.


End file.
